Accurate, complete and timely data for statistical analyses locally and for data sharing nationally are important functions of the Statistics and Data Management Core. There are four aims for the Core in the time period 2005 - 2010. The first is to provide statistical expertise (from sample size calculation and research design to analysis and manuscript preparation) for all ADC investigators. The second aim is to upgrade and enhance the functionality of the existing Microsoft Access database in response to the needs of the Clinical Core and expansion of the MDS with the new Clinical Taskforce Data. The current database is available over a central network with appropriate security and ease of access to ADC investigators at UT outhwestern. Related databases in support of other ADC Cores will be created, (e.g. the new one to retrieve MRI data efficiently). Workshops for training on the use of the database will be scheduled. The third aim is to continue to participate in data sharing submission and other related activities in an accurate and timely manner through the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center and others, as appropriate. The local ADC database systems manager is a member of the NACC Data Managers Advisory Committee, and both the Core Leader and the Biostatistician have served as Ad Hoc reviewers for the NIA. In addition to the support of hardware and software for the ADC server hardware, the fourth aim is to provide the technical expertise for the local ADC Web Site and collaborate with the Education, Clinical, Neuropathology and Administrative Cores to meet their specific needs.